No Surprise
by vampiregrizzly
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie have been best friends for eternity, literally. When three mysterious kids transfer to Calvary Prep, they realize that they’re not the only vampires around. Love, Drama, Mysteries, and lots of funny stuff. Canon pairings.
1. Car Wars

**Summary**

Bella, Alice and Rosalie have been best friends for eternity, literally. When three mysterious kids transfer to Calvary Prep, they realize that they're not the only vampires around. Love, Drama, Mysteries, and lots of funny stuff. Canon pairings.

**Chapter: Car Wars**

**BPOV**

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am and forever will be, 17. As you may have guessed; I am a vampire. As are my two best friends and sisters, Rosalie and Alice. We were all turned the night of Rosalie's 18th birthday.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alice, slow down before you hit something!" I screamed worriedly. I don't think that it's possible to go any faster. We are currently driving through Phoenix and heading towards San Francisco for Rosalie's 18__th__ birthday road trip. Rosalie and I have been friends since we were 5. When her parents died in a car crash, my mother Renee adopted her into the family. Then, Alice and Rose became friends. _

"_Bella, if we don't drive fast then we'll never make it in time! Right, Ro―" She stopped mid sentence as Alice's BMW crashed into a person. We quickly ran out of the car as quickly as possible and headed towards the stranger we had hit._

_We reached to where the stranger landed; but found nothing. I could feel someone breathe on my neck and a pair of sharp teeth graze the hallow of my neck. They slowly, but painfully sank themselves into my neck and I fell to the floor in pure agony. The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was the shrieks of my two best friends and sisters. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Bella, stop daydreaming and get ready for school! We have to leave in 4 hours!"

"How could something so short be so annoying?" I grumbled as I got up from my black leather sofa.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

Today is Monday, the day the new kids are coming to Calvary Prep. Oh, Joy! I quickly took a shower and headed back to my room. I put on uniform **(AN: picture of uniforms and cars on profile) **and some makeup. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Rose, Alice come on; it's my turn to drive." I called as I headed to my car.

"Holy cow! Don't scare me like that!" I screamed breathlessly with a hand over my (dead) heart. Alice was in the passenger's side and Rosalie was in the back seat.

"Sorry, but we just want to get to school already. I can't wait to meet the new kids. I wonder what they'll look like. Oh! Maybe they can sit with at lunch. But then they'll question why we aren't eating. OMG! It would be super duper awesome if they were vampires just like us!"

I stopped listening after that. I hopped into my new Bugatti Veyron and sped down the driveway.

Halfway to school, a red Saleen S7 twin turbo tried to pass us. I stepped on the accelerator a little harder, so did they. "If it's a race they want, then it's a race they'll get." I said, smirking while stepping on the accelerator even harder.

**EPOV**

We hopped into Emmett's Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. Today is out first day of Prep school. We were halfway to school, when we spotted a Bugatti Veyron. Nice.

"Looks like we're not the only rich ones around here." Emmett stated as he accelerated as an attempt to pass the Bugatti. The driver noticed Emmett's attempt and sped up even more. We were racing until we reached the parking lot of Calvary Prep. The Bugatti parked across the lot so we didn't get a chance to see the driver.

We stepped out of the Saleen and heard gasps followed by stares and whispering. We walked into the Administration Building and after a little dazzling; we managed to get 5 out of 8 classes with my brothers. We started walking down the hall of the Maths building and smelled freesia. I stopped Jasper and Emmett, "Looks like we aren't the only vampires either."


	2. Stares and Mashed potatoes

**Chapter 2: Stares and Mash potatoes**

**BPOV**

"Looks like we're not the only rich kids in this town." I laughed as we got out of my Bugatti. We walked into the Maths building ignoring glares and stares. We kept hearing about the three new kids, brothers. "Looks like we're not the only vampires either."

We turned a corner and I instantly died, metaphorically. At the other end of the hallway was the HOTTEST vampire I've ever seen. He had messy bronze hair, pale white skin, and amazing golden eyes. There were two other guys with him. The big, brawny guy with curly black hair would be perfect for Rosalie. And the blonde guy had some muscle but not as much as the big guy, Alice would love him.

As we passed by them the blonde one, Jasper, said "It's great to know we aren't the only vampires here."

We turned around to take one last look at the Greek gods, only to realize that they were looking at us too. And with that, we walked towards first period. We sat down and prepared for our daily note passing. [Bella, _Rosalie_, **Alice**]

Hey, maybe we should ask them to sit with us at lunch

_Yah, I really want to see Emmett again_

**That sounds great**

Alice glanced off into space for a second and then began to giggle rather loudly.

What did you see?

**Oh, nothing, just a little interaction with some people at lunch.**

Then I can't wait :)

_Ahh….Guys? The bell rang already._

Oh! Ok Then I'll tell Edward that they can sit with us.

**Ok, bye girls!**

After, Maths we each went our separate ways; me to History101 and Alice and Rose to Geography74. I walked in to class and sat in my regular seat in the back. Just after the bell rang, Jasper walked into the class and Mr. Fenley told him he can sit next to me. He took a seat aside me. I felt something pinch my arm (not that it hurt).

(Jasper, **Bella**)

So… who were the girls with you before?

**Why? Do you like one of them? :) **

Maybe, but that's none of your business.

**Yah, it is. She's my sister.**

He glared at me and I knew my fun was over. The entire class was spent glaring at each other. And I think the teacher was too scared of us to ask us for answers. The bell finally rang at 10:50. I offered Jasper a walk to Spanish because we both had it next.

"Really, who were the girls?"

"Well the blonde one is Rosalie, my adopted sister. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 5. And the pixie (giggle) is Alice, she's my biological sister." I began to explain.

"Oh, well do you have anyone else in your coven? Like guys?" He asked, nervously.

"Jasper, you're nice and all but not my type. Probably Alice's, but not mine." We laughed all the way into Spanish. He handed Ms. Jeffs his slip. We sat down in our rows. He was on my left and Emmett on my right.

"Dude, you already got a girl? That's not fair, especially one this pretty." Emmett said smiling, I could see his dimples. I tried my best not to let my blush be shown.

"Haha Emmett Haha, (AN: Inside joke lol) no this is Bella."

"Bella, this is Emmett."

"¿Mr. Cullen, cuáles es el capital de la Argentina?" always ruins conversations.

"El capital de la Argentina es Buenos Aires, Señorita Jeffs."

We were quite for the rest of the class except for the occasional giggles.

Finally the bell sang and I told Emmett and Jasper that they can sit with us at lunch. I walked into the lunch room and spotted Edward getting his 'lunch'. I walked down the stairs and couldn't help over hear Lauren and Jessica's conversation.

"Oh look, Slutty Swan has already found her next victim."

"Lauren, why don't you try to get him first?"

"True! I have him in Biology next period." She smirked as she saw me walking past.

I made my way over to Edward, he had his back turned to me, and I'm sure he could hear me coming.

"You can come sit with me and my sisters, if you want. Jasper and Emmett are already there." I whispered in his ear. I could see him jump.

I turned around and began to walk back to our table; I could sense him following me. I sat down at the edge of the table with Edward next to me, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice next to him. Alice handed me my lunch and Alice, Rosalie, and I began to eat our chicken parmesan.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked at us as if we had 3 heads.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked disgusted.

"We're eating lunch." Alice said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Try it." I urged them. When they looked at their lunch in disgust, I got annoyed and stuffed a piece in Emmett's mouth.

"Yum!" He screamed and everyone began to laugh. After awhile, I noticed everyone and I mean EVERYONE staring at us.

"Let's give them something to look at, shall we girls?" And as if on cue Rosalie, Alice and I leaned over and kissed the sexy men next to us. Edward's lips met mine. I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lip to ask for entrance and I happily obliged. He pushed me up onto his lap, while I locked my hands around his neck. All too soon we heard a gasp and yelling.

I broke the kiss to see that Lauren had gotten up from her seat and was headed for our table. Fortunately, she slipped on a pile of mashed potatoes and fell straight into it; covering her in mashed potatoes. A roar of laughter erupted from the cafeteria. She quickly got up and ran out the door. I looked at Edward and he pecked my lips. We got up and walked out of the cafeteria with everyone's eyes on us. _Can't wait for Biology._

**AN: Sorry to those who I told I would update last week but I was busy with school. I was going to update on Friday but my school had a lockdown so when I finally got home I just fell asleep. **** :). Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm going to TRY to update by Christmas as your Christmas present.**

**Review!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
